<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocket Full of Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482709">Pocket Full of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots on Akaashi's experiences with Bokuto. He's handful, but Akaashi thinks it's worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Miles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a bit- diFfErEnT. it's three in the morning and this is half-assed, so sorry it's short or has weird sentances?? *forgets how to spell sentences* anygayyy i hope you enjoy lovelies, it's gay bokuaka, so we can all be happy hopefully. *cries in lonely*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘akaashi?’</p><p>‘Bokuto-san, it’s almost four in the morning.’</p><p>‘ik, ik, just miss u’</p><p>‘We just FaceTimed, Bokuto-san.’</p><p>‘ughhh, but I wanna see u again’</p><p>‘…’</p><p>‘can u come over?’</p><p>‘It’s too late.’</p><p>‘:ccc’</p><p>Bokuto sighed at his phone, tossing it somewhere on his bed and throwing his arms out to his sides. He suddenly heard his phone ringing again, and he popped back up quickly and scrambled to reach it. His boyfriend appeared on the screen, a mop of dark hair splayed on a pillow, a faint glow illuminating Akaashi’s face.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, why are you moving around so much?”</p><p>“I’m putting on a coat.”</p><p>“A coat?”</p><p>“So I can go outside.”</p><p>Akaashi was too tired to question any further, assuming it was for trash or something. He smiled as Bokuto’s face came back on the screen, and Bokuto smiled back widely.</p><p>“You’re so pretty, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto says, Akaashi throwing his arm over his eyes in response to the compliment.</p><p>“Are you walking?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah!”</p><p>“You don’t have a scarf, you’ll get sick, Kō.”</p><p>“I have a strong immune system!”</p><p>Bokuto kept walking and talking, Akaashi listening in peace. After a while, a long while, Akaashi started to get confused.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, you’ve been walking for quite a long time now.”</p><p>“I’m almost at my destination!”</p><p>“Okay..” Akaashi muttered as he rolled around a bit in his bed. He suddenly heard a knock on his door, and he groaned. Who was at his door so late? He slipped out of bed, his phone left on his nightstand while he walked to his front door.</p><p>“Who is i-“</p><p>“AKAASHI!!!” Bokuto exclaimed and jumped onto his boyfriend, now engulfed in a warm— not really warm— hug.</p><p>“KŌTARŌ! YOU’RE FREEZING!!!”</p><p>“Worth it!” Bokuto said before he kissed the top of Akaashi’s forehead. His fingers were numb, yes, but he got to see his love in the end, so he didn’t care at all.</p><p>“You walked all the way here?! We live TWO MILES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER.”</p><p>“But I wanted to see you!”</p><p>“YOU COULD’VE DRIVEN!!”</p><p>“…Oh. Whatever! I get to see you, no matter where, how, or when!”</p><p>Akaashi’s face started to burn despite Bokuto’s cold fingers holding him, and he looked away and muttered something. He got up quickly, pulling Bokuto into his room with him and flopping onto his bed, exhausted. Bokuto instantly clung onto Akaashi, his legs wrapped around him and his arms pulling him close. He stuck his nose into Akaashi’s hair. It smelled great, he noted, and he planted a kiss to the top of his head. </p><p>Akaashi couldn’t believe his boyfriend. Walking two miles, in freezing weather, at four in the morning, just to see him. Who does that? Bokuto, that’s who. The more he thought about it, the more romantic it seemed. He ran he fingers seamlessly through Bokuto’s messy, soft hair while he snuggled into his chest.</p><p>“Oh my god…”</p><p>“What??? Akaashi, are you okay?”</p><p>“I love you so damn much.”</p><p>“Aw! I love you too, Keiji.”</p><p>This was what is was like to be chosen by Bokuto Kōtarō.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Store Bought Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp, intruding smell woke Akaashi from his dream. He flipped his head over to try and block it out, but as he turned, he realized his boyfriend wasn’t in the bed with him anymore. He glanced at his clock in confusion, the little bright letters reading 08:12. Usually it was Akaashi who woke up first, so where was Bokuto???</p><p>He stumbled out of his bedroom and into the hallway, the piercing smell now stronger than before. A few pots and pans clashed and fell, and he flinched lightly at the sounds. He rubbed his tired eyes and slumped against the wall when he reached the kitchen, a messy sight greeting him.</p><p>Bokuto was standing in the middle, tripping around himself as smoke came from the stove. There was flour and sugar and salt, spices and something— 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨— that was hopefully just syrup. Bokuto snapped his head upwards toward the brunette, a nervous smile growing on his face. </p><p>“Ahah.. Hey Akaashi...” he fanned out the last bit of the smoke from the pan and quickly hid the rag behind his back. </p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, what the hell happened?”</p><p>“Well.. I know you said not to ever use the stove, but I really wanted to make you breakfast...” Bokuto muttered, his sentence trailed off at the end. He stared down at his feet, his weight shifting from toes to heels and then back again. He looked like a little child who got caught stealing cookies.</p><p>Akaashi walked hesitantly to the stove, peering at the burnt— things— that were on it. </p><p>“They were supposed to be pancakes,” Bokuto said, but he quickly shut up when he realized that Akaashi probably didn’t care at all, and he would be mad. It was almost the opposite, however. Akaashi walked over to his lover, his chin resting on a strong shoulder as he slouched into the familiar warmth.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Akaashi mumbled, and then smiled, “thank you for the thought.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms lazily around Bokuto and kissed the spot of skin exposed on his chest before he pried himself away.</p><p>“Let’s clean up, shall we?”</p><p>“No! I will do all the cleaning! Uhh, I made you coffee, drink it on the couch and I’ll be there soon!” Bokuto ushered Akaashi away as he picked up everything, counters wiped down and the previous scent almost gone. He scrubbed the last pan quickly so he could join Akaashi on the couch. He jumped over the back of it, almost hitting Akaashi— which he didn’t, luckily— and pilling him onto his lap.</p><p>“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi groaned, making sure none of his coffee spilled. Bokuto stuck his hand under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet, and Akaashi instantly broke into a smile. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, ‘Kaashi. I wanted to do something nice but I just messed up your morning..”</p><p>Akaashi’s smile grew wider at Bokuto’s cuteness, and he snuck his head into the crook of the owl’s neck.</p><p>“Dammit, it’s okay, Kō.”</p><p>“I love you, Keiji,” Bokuto said suddenly, a kiss being stolen from Akaashi.</p><p>“I love you too, Kōtarō.”</p><p>They smiled at each other fondly, Bokuto caressing Akaashi’s cheek and holding him close.</p><p>“Also, the coffee is great, Bo.”</p><p>“It’s store bought.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fighting and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was pissed. Flat out pissed. He was tipping over the edge with all his work he had left to do, and Bokuto has barely been home for the past week. He’s at meetings, parties, or holding out practice three hours later than it should go. Akaashi has fallen asleep in an empty bed for four nights in a row now, and he’s breaking apart with no support to hold him up. </p><p>It was three in the morning. Three in the fucking morning, and Akaashi sat wide awake on his couch, footsteps and the sound of a key turning the lock heard from the door. A messy Bokuto walked in, sweaty, hair ruffled and sticking up in weird places; his sweat attached his shirt and his skin and his shoes were worn down, socks lopsided and twisted.</p><p>“Where the fuck have you been?”</p><p>The vile tone of Akaashi’s voice prickled into the air, Bokuto frozen in his spot as he stared at Akaashi, like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>“Practice was long today-“</p><p>“Until three in the fucking morning?!” Akaashi raised his voice, arms crossed tightly across his chest, his eyes bags noticeable, even from Bokuto’s spot across the room.</p><p>“I..” Bokuto started, but stopped before he said anything else. Akaashi was now standing, tapping his foot impatiently. </p><p>“For four nights now, you haven’t been in our bed! You haven’t been here, you’ve been out and having a great time and now I’m starting to feel like I don’t even exist to you anymore!” </p><p>Bokuto stared wide eyed at Akaashi. He hadn’t even realised how this might’ve affected Akaashi.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Keiji. I’m so s-“</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Bokuto has begun walking towards Akaashi, who was backing up. Bokuto felt a twinge if betrayal somewhere in his heart, but the guilt was too overpowering.</p><p>“I’m so 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 with this! You leave early in the morning and come back to the apartment for- what- two minutes to grab lunch? I don’t see you all day, and then you’re coming home at dawn saying 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 ran 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦?” Akaashi spit out his words at Bokuto, eyes irritated and red.</p><p>“Keiji, please. Please. Everything is just hectic and I’ve been stupid and caught up in everything. People are all over me and I can never catch a break, I’ve been trying and you need to understand that I want to be with you, but there’s important work to do! There’s so, so much to do and not enough time for it all.”</p><p>“So there’s no time for me now, huh? You’re so busy with your fans and signing fucking autographs that you can’t even spend one minute with your boyfriend?”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant! I’m just busy lately, Keiji.”</p><p>“I’m going to bed, you can sleep at Kuroo’s for all I care! If you’re going to keep pulling this BULLSHIT, fine! Whatever the fuck you want! I mean, it’s not like I give a shit!”</p><p>Bokuto stood speechless as Akaashi stormed into their room. He didn’t know when he had started crying, whether it was before or after Akaashi walked away, or far, far earlier. His heart sunk to his stomach, and he pulled at his hair, frustrated. He had no motivation to do anything else now, he could barely move- let alone sleep- and Akaashi was in the room only a few steps away and he was too scared to try to comfort him. </p><p>Oh god, he was a horrible boyfriend. He slapped himself once, twice, and decided to shower before he could do anything more destructive. Sleep, that’s what he needed. Just a nice rest so he could process everything, alone on the couch, staring through the window and out at the pitch black sky. </p><p>Akaashi woke up to a bright blue sky, the room completely illuminated, bothering his eyes and making him squint uncomfortably. Bokuto wasn’t next to him. No surprise there. </p><p>He walked into the living room, but Bokuto wasn’t on the couch either. He was probably at practice or doing som fan service shit somewhere else, completely throwing away their fight last night. He wandered mindlessly around the kitchen for a minute before he decided to make some coffee.</p><p>On the coffee machine, there was a note, written in a sloppy handwriting.</p><p>‘𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘫𝘪,<br/>
𝘐 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘐’𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬.<br/>
𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.’</p><p>As Akaashi read the last words, a smile on his face, Bokuto walked in with bags in his hands. He caught Akaashi’s eyes, smiling a small, nervous smile, turning into a face of guilt. He set down the bags, walking towards Akaashi and engulfing him in an apologetic hug. </p><p>“Uhm.. I got you flowers. I know we suck at keeping plants alive but I just saw them on the way home and thought you might like them... It’s okay if you don’t! And it’s okay if you’re still mad, I really fucked up and I want you to know that you’re my everything, and there’s nothing more important than you. I love you so much.”</p><p>Akaashi separated from his boyfriend, a soft grin on his face as a chuckle pushed its way passed his lips.</p><p>“You’re so.. god, I love you so much. I’m sorry if I overreacted, and I know I said some mean things myself... I really do care about you, and what’s going on. Thank you so much, baby,” Akaashi said- trailed off at the end- and he placed himself back in his boyfriend’s arms.</p><p>And they spent the day there, a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in a makeshift vase- seeing as the couple doesn’t own any, they suck at gardening and plants in general- cuddling into each other with music in the background and eating the snacks Bokuto got, kissing each other breathless.</p><p>“I hate fighting with you.”</p><p>“Me too, Kōtarō.”</p><p>“If we ever fight again, I’ll make sure that I cancel everything for a month, even a year if I have to!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“That’s very sweet, honey, but you still need to make money.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ugly Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhhh.. AGAASHII!!”</p><p>“Kō, please don’t yell, you’ll disrupt the neighbors,” Akaashi deadpanned as he walked into the bedroom Bokuto was in. He was greeted to a- very interesting- sight.</p><p>Bokuto sat on the floor, his tie tangled every which way; it was up and around his head, a piece around his ear, another tucked loosely into itself. It was something of a comical artist, an over-exaggeration.</p><p>“Oh for fucks sakes- Kō, you 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 you can’t tie your ties, why did you think you could try?”</p><p>“Well, you were on your laptop and I didn’t want to bother you..”</p><p>“I,” Akaashi started, taking a deep breath. He held it for a second, the silence growing thicker the longer he held it.  </p><p>Then it was interrupted by an outburst of laughter, Akaashi tipped over himself, tears in his eyes. Bokuto whined out his name pettily to get his attention, but the brunette kept laughing and laughing, almost choking.</p><p>He finally caught his breath and stood upright- letting out another chuckle- before wiping at his eyes and helping Bokuto up. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, you’re just,” Akaashi said, not finishing his sentence, instead helping Bokuto out of his tie and placing a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>Akaashi fixed the tie, properly this time, but before he flattened it against Bokuto’s button-up shirt, he tugged at it lightly, just enough to get the other to jerk forward.</p><p>They locked eyes, drawing towards each other like magnets, lips meeting in the middle. Bokuto breathed in harshly through his nose when Akaashi pulled the tie again, forcing he head to dip a little bit further down. He wrapped his arms around the small waist, pulling Akaashi closer as he took more of him in. </p><p>He slowly pulled away, a bit breathless, Akaashi the same. The greater part of him said to keep going, to give everything to Akaashi right here, right now, but he still had to go to a meeting; hence why he listened to the greater part. </p><p>He reconnected their lips, this time forcing his tongue into Akaashi, who let out a muffled sound of surprise. He walked them to the edge of the bed, and Akaashi fell backwards onto it as Bokuto loomed over him. He planted a few small kisses on his cheeks, eyes, and forehead before he went back to attacking the flushed lips in front of him. </p><p>Akaashi slowly brought his hands up, tangling one in his boyfriend’s undone hair, trailing the other up his broad back. Bokuto’s hands worked the same, one pushed up against Akaashi’s chest under his loose t-shirt, the other rested on his neck. </p><p>Something in Bokuto told him he had to stop, probably the fact that he had work- just maybe- and he pulled hesitantly away from his lover.</p><p>“I’ll be late for work, Keiji,” he said, a hint of disappointment- and an obvious hint at that- laced into his tone. Akaashi looked at him, clearly confused, and Bokuto returned the same look. </p><p>“Kōtarō, today is Sunday,” Akaashi explained, though it came out more as a question, like ‘𝘒𝘰̄𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰̄, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵?’</p><p>Said male stared at him for a solid minute until his face became that of realisation. He groaned at himself, and Akaashi poked a laugh at him.</p><p>“Wait, so I don’t go to work today?”</p><p>“Uh, nope. I mean, unless you plan to go somewhere with that ugly tie.”</p><p>“It’s not ugly! It’s beautiful!!!”</p><p>“Okay, sure.”</p><p>Bokuto pouted, but then smiled widely. </p><p>“So,” he started, the ‘o’ dragged out.</p><p>“I don’t have to work, so..”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Bokuto climbed on top of Akaashi once more.</p><p>“Continue where we left off?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snow Days and Numb Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i havent posted in forever :') sorry abt that :') anywayyyy im kinda back and should be updating everything on a somewhat regular basissss, so yeah! tY (also this isnt beta read ive been dying to post it as quick as possible sO)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peaking his eyes open, ever so slightly, a small chill entered the room and he shivered. The window placed next to his bed peaked out sunlight through it’s curtains, and Bokuto squinted at the sudden brightness. </p><p>He rolled over in bed, pulling the covers over his exposed, cold torso, and he met his boyfriend on the other side. The long lashes fluttered against skin before opening, and Akaashi smiled at the man staring at him. His eyes opened a bit wider as he realized how cold he was, and Bokuto helped pull the comforter over his body, too. </p><p>“Why’s it so chilly?” He murmured, and Bokuto shrugged. He flopped onto his back before quickly pecking his boyfriend’s lips, pulling himself away from the bed and throwing on a sweatshirt. He walked over to the thermostat, which read 24ºC, and he questioned why it was so cold when the temperature was set to a normal level. He walked into his kitchen, throwing on his slippers, because the floor was freezing too.</p><p>He caught a glimpse out his window while walking by, and a white substance filled his view. His eyes suddenly lit up, and he ran over to his bedroom, where Akaashi was throwing on one of Bokuto’s MSBY hoodies.</p><p>“Kō?” He asked, looking confused at Bokuto bright smile.</p><p>“SNOW! It’s snowing, ‘Kaashi!!!”</p><p>Akaashi smiled at him, and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s put on thicker jackets and go outside then, yeah?”</p><p>Bokuto jumped up eagerly, grabbing his fluffy jacket and gloves. Akaashi stopped him at the door before he went out, placing a beanie and earmuffs on his head. Bokuto smiled at his, kissed him, and opened the front door to run out into the snow.</p><p>He ran around, grabbing a volleyball and making a snow angel out of it. Akaashi gigged at his boyfriend’s silliness, followed by a face-full of snow.</p><p>“Snowball fight!” Bokuto declared, hiding behind a tree as Akaashi reached down and formed a snowball in his hands. He stood, hidden there for a moment, before he heard Akaashi running towards him, and he received snow in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, it is so on,” he said lowly, but then stopped, “wait!!! Keiji!!!”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do you think I can spike a snow ball?!”</p><p>Akaashi looked at him and smiled, shrugging, but nonetheless creating another ball in his hands.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Mhm!”</p><p>Akaashi tossed up the ball, going to set it, but as his fingertips brushed it, it fell apart in the air. Bokuto still jumped, though, hitting a small sliver of broken snow back into the ground. He chuckled, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“Guess that didn’t work. Let’s use the real one now!”</p><p>And so they played volleyball in the snow, shuffling their feet and feeling their fingers go numb, and yet Bokuto found a way to warm them up holding hands and kissing him until the snow started to melt a bit and, running inside before it turned into mud.</p><p>They went outside later, playing with dirty, half-melted snow, but it was all worth it when they took a hot shower together and sipped hot chocolate and watched silly little romcoms.</p><p>AKaashi figured that he liked snow then he thought he would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>